A moment in the rain
by missing nin
Summary: In the pouring rain, a reunion between two people who had thought they lost each other two years ago. NaLi.


Just something I wrote to try and get over writers block. A one-shot based on how I wanted the events of Chapter 199/Episode 95 to turn out.

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

It was like a dream, standing in the rain with her bound arms trying as best they could to pull him closer. Her smile was slightly faltering but she tried her best not to show it. Even though he was soaked by the cold downpour he could feel her warm tears trickle off her chin as they mixed with the falling rain and landed on his neck as she held him tightly.

The rain had drenched the earth and brought with it a fresh, crisp scent in the air but all that he could process was the unmistakable scent of the crying woman that held him. It was so familiarly, so calming, it was one that had been missing from his life for the past two years.

In that moment it had finally dawned on him, this wasn't Edolas' Lisanna, this was his Lisanna. Natsu leaned in and place his two arms around her, pulling her warmly toward him tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist locking as he embraced her back.

There was almost no space between them; Natsu could feel her heart beating against his chest as her face pressed to his neck. The difference in height caused her dove white hair to ruffle against his face but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything else other than holding on tightly and never letting go.

"Lisanna…" His voice cracked as he finally spoke up. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Natsu, it's me. I'm home." Lisanna got out between breaths as she tried her best to stop crying.

Natsu could feel it in his arms; Lisanna's small body trembled ever so slightly as she held him. The icy chill of the rain was beginning to affect her. Tender warmth radiated from Natsu's body as he held her tighter.

"Natsu, I… I… missed you so much." Lisanna whispered as she felt the dragon slayer's warm glow slowly envelop her.

The world around them seemed to fade away because nothing else mattered in that moment. A heart that was once broken by death was slowly being pieced together, like time rewinding and a shattered cup coming together.

"_When we grow up... Can I be your wife?"_

The childish teasing that he used to write off as annoying played in his head. He hated it when she used to say that, it exasperated him to no end but when she was gone, all he could think about was why didn't he ever say yes. Even if it was just to make her happy, he regretted never getting a chance to properly respond.

"Yes." Natsu murmured in a low voice confusing Lisanna but she didn't care.

A small, nagging voice of pessimistic utterance in the back of his mind told him that it was time to let go, that he couldn't stay like this forever. This moment was just that, it was a moment but Natsu refused to listen to the sadness that had grown in his heart since Lisanna 'died'. He wanted this moment to last longer; he didn't want to lose her again.

"Just a little bit longer, can you hold me for just a little bit longer?" Lisanna pleaded as she felt Natsu's arms waver.

The fire dragon slayer steeled himself and reaffirmed his belief. He had to hope that two years apart had not changed the feelings between them that he believed existed. Natsu slowly realised what he needed to do, what he should have done two years ago when Lisanna came to him and said goodbye for what he thought was the last time.

Natsu's arms relaxed around Lisanna's waist slightly worrying her as his grip broke and space grew between them. Lisanna's eyes failed to hide the disappointment as she accepted the break. She got ready to remove her bound arms from behind Natsu's neck but something caused her to freeze.

Lisanna's lips quivered in anticipation as the Natsu's face inched closer to hers. Natsu clenched his jaw and shut his eyes as his head seemed to move on its own accord towards her. The result was his face meeting hers and their lips coming in contact. The white haired mage's lips were so soft that it gave Natsu goose bumps as his met hers.

Lisanna could feel a wave of heat that caused her lips to tingle as it messed with her senses and caused her to lose track of time and the world around her. Her heart raced as everything came to an abrupt end as Natsu pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I did that…" Natsu apologized.

"Shut up." Lisanna cut him off by planting her lips on his.

This time she took the initiative and caught the dragon slayer off guard. Natsu was left stunned but quickly went passed that and returned the kiss.

This time when they pulled apart, they did so for the sole reason of looking into each other's eyes and understanding. It was not one of those 'an entire conversation' in a glance kind of moments but it just enough to know that they were serious about what just happened.

"Don't ever leave me again." Natsu leaned forward so that his forehead was against hers as he spoke.

"_Hey... If I disappear again sometime... Will you come and find me, Natsu?"_

"I don't want to. I don't want to leave again." Lisanna cried while thinking about that childhood exchange.

"I'm not going to let you; I'm not going to let anything happen to you again. I want to spend every day with you." Natsu responded.

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that." Lisanna laughed through her tears.

Natsu brought both his hands to her face and gently cupped her cheeks as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry for never saying it before but I love you, I love you. I love you." Natsu declared.

"I've always loved you Natsu." Lisanna shouted as she felt her heart in her throat.

A toothy grin erupted across Natsu's face as he felt as if everything that had been missing from his life was now returned. The corners of Lisanna's mouth upturned as a genuine smile formed. The two brought their faces closer, going for a third kiss. This time their lips only grazed each other as a loud shriek brought them back into reality.

"W…W…W…What just happened!?" Erza melted down completely red as she pointed and moved about robotically.

Natsu and Lisanna joined the Requip mage in being just as red when they realised that everyone was staring at them.


End file.
